dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The Chantry calendar measures time as a period of Ages. The current is the Dragon Age, while the period before was the Blessed Age. Each Age lasts approximately a century and there have been nine so far. The First Age was marked by the creation of the Chantry. Time periods before the first age are called Ancient, so 400 years before the first Age would be -400 Ancient. This is equivalent to 800 TE by the Imperial reckoning or about 1,300 years before the present. In the 99th year of each Age the Divine looks for an event or portent in order to determine the name of the new Age. The last portent was a dragon awakening and going on a rampage. This suggests an age full of violence and destruction. Dragon Age: Origins starts at approximately 30 Dragon Age. The Ages are listed chronologically to the right, along with the event that led to the naming of the age. Pre-Ages * 1 TE: The Tevinter Imperium is created with the crowning of the first Archon. Prior to this event, only scattered fragments are known. It is believed that elves existed in the land first and that humans came from elsewhere—though there are many theories about from where that might be, and few historians agree. Some suggest that humans came from across the ocean as the Qunari did, but if so, there is no record from such a time. Humans spread across Thedas as various tribes of people known as the Ciriane, the Planacene, the Hacian, and the Alamarri—but it is the Tevinters, centered on the port city of Minrathous, who became ascendant. History records that elves and humanity were hostile and that Tevinter led the way in aggressive retaliation against the elven city of Arlathan. The elves responded by retreating from human contact, and Tevinter thus flourished and spread. The first “dreamers” learned the use of lyrium to enter the Fade from elven captives, and these dreamers later became the first of the Imperium’s ruling magisters. * 500 TE: The western part of the Tevinter rebels to form the Anderfels, mainly populated by the Yothandi people. So, too, does the Imperium prove to have great difficulty in defeating the Ciriane to the south. Internal strife results in many rebellions and a great deal of internal disorder. * 620–640 TE: The first civil war of the Tevinter is usually cited as when it began to decline markedly from its Golden Age. The magisters of the various noble houses wield terrible power but still seek more; their competition with each other leads to human sacrifice and demon summoning becomes a regular occurrence. When two of the largest Tevinter houses do battle to claim the Archon’s throne, the Imperium is split almost in two. The resulting war left ruins and battlefields where the magical taint continues to be felt to this day. Peace is brokered in the Senate to prevent the dissolution of the Imperium, but the nobility continues its oppression of the masses in an effort to achieve supremacy. * 780 TE: The Anderfels are reconquered by the Tevinter Imperium. * 800 TE: The first effort to free the Old Gods from their underground prisons is undertaken by the most powerful magister lords, who open a gate to the Golden City at the heart of the Fade. The result is catastrophic, destroying the Golden City and letting the taint into the world, creating the first darkspawn. The Old God Dumat is freed and transformed into the first archdemon. The First Blight begins. The darkspawn attack en masse, concentrating at first on the underground Deep Roads used by the dwarven kingdoms. As the dwarven kingdoms begin to fall, the darkspawn use the Deep Roads to appear throughout the continent. All of the Imperium is under siege and in a state of chaos. Finally, the nations of the Imperium begin to settle in for a long war as they become accustomed to the surges of the darkspawn. Communication becomes difficult across the Imperium, but cooperation is paramount. The people of Tevinter pray to the remaining Old Gods for help against Dumat, but they receive only silence. The people’s faith waning, unrest sees many temples destroyed as the Imperial people begin to turn from the Old Gods, believing themselves betrayed. This dark period lasts for over 200 years. * 890 TE: The Grey Wardens are founded at Weisshaupt Fortress in the Anderfels, dedicated to wiping out the darkspawn wherever they should rise. The organization is formed primarily of veterans from darkspawn battles. They maintain communications within the Imperium and strike quickly wherever the darkspawn appear, quickly erecting fortresses everywhere and receiving tithes and supplies from all lands. * 940 TE: The Dwarven Paragon Caridin creates the first golem to battle the darkspawn terrorizing the Deep Roads. The dwarves begin to retake lost thaigs and reclaim parts of the Deep Roads. Seven years later, Caridin disappears along with the secret to creating golems, and the Dwarven kingdoms continue their descent into oblivion. * 992 TE: The Grey Wardens gather the forces of men — both of the Imperium and of the Ciriane and Rivain — and confront Dumat at the colossal Battle of the Silent Plains in the southern reaches of Tevinter. Dumat is ultimately destroyed, and the darkspawn forces routed. Though the darkspawn are still large in their numbers and still battle mankind, they are no longer directed by Dumat’s power and become scattered. The contracts ensuring the powers and rights of the Grey Wardens date from this year. * 1000 TE: Slowly, the last of the darkspawn hordes are defeated. They are forced into the Far Steppes west of the Anderfels and into the Deep Roads. For the dwarves, the war continues underground, but for humanity, the battle is believed to be over. Weak after centuries of fighting, the Imperium is ripe to be attacked. * 1020 TE: A massive horde of barbarians cross the Waking Sea from the south led by the warlord Maferath and Andraste, the Betrothed of the Maker. Some records claim the barbarians were driven north by the darkspawn, others that Andraste was bringing freedom to the people of the Imperium who had been long oppressed by the depravities of the magisters. Regardless of the reason, the press of the barbarians into the south is accompanied by massive rebellions that welcome their progress. The southern Imperium begins to crumble, and the Tevinter magisters are forced to unite to combat a threat to their power that is greater than that of the darkspawn. * 1025 TE: After the death of Andraste, the barbarian army disperses. The southern Tevinter Imperium breaks away, forming a collection of independent city-states. Maferath’s sons form several lands such as the Kingdom of the Ciriane and the Kingdom of the Planasene. Both of these last less than a century — the Ciriane soon become the land of Orlais while the Planasene form a loose confederation across the plains called the Free Marches. The land between the Waking Sea and the Frostbacks is given to the free elves as a homeland and is called the Dales. The Long Walk begins as elves from across the Imperium begin traveling to the Dales largely on foot and are preyed upon by disease and robbers, causing massive chaos. A cult devoted to Andraste’s teachings spreads rapidly in the south but is largely disorganized and is very unpopular with the temples of the Old Gods. * 1040 TE: The Chant of Light is created by Andraste’s disciples, collecting her story and her teachings into hymns. There are numerous versions of the Chant over time, with different interpretations of what Andraste taught about the Maker being prevalent in different regions. These are referred to collectively as “the cults of the Maker.” * 1050–1120 TE: Rebellion begins in the east as the Rivaini attempt to split off from the Imperium. The resulting campaigns to stop the rebellion distract the Imperium from its attempts to reconquer the Free Marches and allow the south to gather its strength. Many of the eastern cities in the Free Marches intervene on the behalf of the Rivaini, and after several losses that culminated in the disastrous Battle of Temerin in 1117 TE, the Imperium finally abandons the east. * 1126 TE: The Kingdom of Rivain is founded. * 1155 TE: The dwarves of Orzammar in the Frostback Mountains close the last of the Deep Roads leading into their kingdom. Within ten years, the dwarven kingdoms of Hormak and Gundaar have fallen to the darkspawn, leaving only Orzammar and Kal-Sharok. The dwarves of Kal-Sharok never forgive the high king of Orzammar and cut off all contact. Kal-Sharok is thought to be lost. * 1180 TE: The cults of the Maker spread quickly in the southern lands, resulting in the building of the first great temple in Val Royeaux which becomes the major center of worship for the new faith. One of its most fervent followers is the young king of Orlais, Kordillus Drakon. In 1184, Drakon begins a series of holy wars in the name of the Maker, quickly proving himself to be one of the greatest generals in history. * 1192 TE: Having conquered several neighboring city-states and forced others to submit to his overlordship, Kordillus Drakon is crowned in Val Royeaux as emperor. His ambitions to spread farther north into the Free Marches are confounded by constant pressures from the Dales to the east, so Emperor Drakon formalizes the Maker’s cult into the Chantry and commands that missionaries be sent forth into the other lands. Divine *1195 TE or 1:1 Divine (1st year of the 1st Divine Age): The first Divine of the Chantry, Justinia I, is instated at Val Royeaux. The free use of magic is declared illegal in Orlais except by those mages operating under the direct auspices of the Chantry. *1:5 Divine: Zazikel awakens and the Second Blight begins, with darkspawn slaughtering the entire city of Nordbotten before the Grey Wardens finally get the word out. Now, rather than the darkspawn coming primarily from the west, they come out of the mountains in all corners of the continent. Once again, humankind is launched into a desperate battle for its survival over the course of the next 100 years. The Tevinter Imperium abandons the Anderfels and attempts to protect itself, a betrayal that is remembered by the Orth even to this day. The Free Marches and Orlais are hard-pressed to defend themselves, but the Grey Wardens and the powerful armies under the command of the brilliant Emperor Drakon make the difference. In several engagements, including the hard-fought victory at the Battle of Cumberland in 1:16 Divine, the Orlesians defeat several hordes of darkspawn, and numerous cities are saved. The Orlesian Empire under Drakon’s command expands quickly, as does the influence of the Chantry. Perhaps most significantly, when the Tevinter Imperium is greatly weakened by the Sacking of Minrathous in 1:31 Divine, Emperor Drakon is given the opportunity to expand northward. Instead, he chooses to swing his armies west and relieve the siege of Weisshaupt in 1:33 Divine. The Grey Wardens are impressed enough to convert to the worship of the Chantry, and together the Grey Wardens and Drakon save the badly weakened nation of Anderfels from destruction, bringing it to a devout worship of the Maker that continues to this day. Throughout this entire time, the elves of the Dales remain neutral and unhelpful. The people of Orlais are angered when the city of Montsimmard is nearly destroyed by the darkspawn in 1:25 Divine as the elven army watched from nearby. *1:45 Divine: Emperor Drakon perishes from old age in Val Chevin. His empire, forming the majority of the western Free Marches and all of the Anderfels, does not survive his death. His successor, Kordillus II, doesn’t possess the political savvy of his father, and the Anderfels declares independence 20 years after the death of Kordillus I. Over the next 200 years, the empire of Orlais steadily loses territory until it eventually stabilizes at its modern-day borders. However, over the next 50 years, the Chantry continues to spread rapidly, aided by the Grey Wardens as the Blight winds down. The Chantry spreads east into the Free Marches and Antiva and even north into the Tevinter Empire, though there it is largely resisted, as the Chantry stands in direct opposition to the power (albeit waning) of the sorcery-wielding nobility. *1:95 Divine: The last battle of the Second Blight is fought at Starkhaven. The human army is led by the Grey Wardens and wins a resounding victory after Zazikel is finally destroyed and the darkspawn routed. The period that follows is known as the "Rebuilding" a time when trade, culture, and religion become paramount across most of the human lands. *1:99 Divine: The Divine Age ends, the Glory Age is named, and with it, predictions of a rebirth after the end of the terrible Blight. Glory *2:5 Glory: Increasing hostility between elves and man result in numerous border skirmishes between the Dales and Orlais. Finally, in 2:9 Glory, elven forces attack the Orlesian town of Red Crossing and quickly take it over. The atrocities they are said to have committed there against the humans of the town and the Chantry enraged humans across the land. Orlais immediately went to war with the Dales, but was initially surprised by the ferocity of the elven response. A quick Orlesian victory was not going to happen. *2:10 Glory: With elven forces having captured Montsimmard and marching on the doorstep of Val Royeaux, the Chantry calls for a holy war against the elves. This becomes known as the Exalted March of the Dales. While the elves eventually sack Val Royeaux and push well into human lands, Halamshiral is conquered and the elves are completely crushed by 2:20 Glory. The lands of the Dales come under Orlesian control, with elven settlements being uprooted and worship of the elven gods forbidden. The elves are forced to either live with humankind under their rule or wander as homeless vagabonds. *2:15–2:45 Glory: The rise of Starkhaven prompts its king, Fyruss, to attempt to unite the Free Marches under his banner and build his own empire. In the end, Fyruss is betrayed by his Tevinter allies, and Starkhaven is conquered by the Tevinter Imperium until its recapture during the First Exalted March in 2:80 Glory. Antivan cities to the north also unite under a common banner in 2:33 Glory to defend themselves against Fyruss’s advance. By the time of his death, Fyruss’s name is equated with that of prideful folly. *2:99 Glory: The end of the Glory Age. The Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux is completed, its two main towers visible from everywhere in the city and from miles around. The Towers Age is named. Towers *3:10 Towers: The Old God Toth awakens, and the Third Blight erupts in the central lands of Thedas with darkspawn coming in greater numbers than ever before. Darkspawn swarm the Tevinter cities of Marnas Pell and Vyrantium as well as the Orlesian cities of Arlesans and Montsimmard. The Grey Wardens in both of these countries are able to quickly organize a defense, and despite heavy losses in the besieged cities, the darkspawn are pushed back. *3:18 Towers: Darkspawn ravage the Free Marches, attacking cities along the Minanter River. At first, the Orlesians and Tevinter do nothing, but constant pressure from the Grey Wardens in Weisshaupt convinces both nations to send aid to the beleaguered city-states. *3:25 Towers: The armies of Orlais and the Tevinter Imperium meet in Hunter Fell and join the Grey Wardens in the last battle of the Third Blight. Toth is destroyed, and the darkspawn are slaughtered in one of the bloodiest battles in history. The darkspawn carcasses are piled into mounds as high as 100 feet and then burned. The people of the Free Marches will not soon forget the image of the burning darkspawn. Their goodwill is quickly crushed by the victorious armies as they decide to occupy the territories liberated from the darkspawn. Orlais takes Nevarra, while Tevinter takes Hunter Fell. These holdings don’t last long, with Hunter Fell breaking away from Tevinter in 3:49 Towers and Nevarra achieving independence in 3:65 Towers. *3:87 Towers: After many years of argument, the Schism splits the Chantry as the Imperial Chantry within Tevinter elects their own Divine, a male mage, at the Minrathous Cathedral. The Imperial Chantry had always taken a more moderate view on magic and argued that mages should be allowed to rule so long as blood magic remained banned. They also argued that Andraste was not of divine origin but rather was a mortal prophet with considerable magical talent and that her ascension to the Maker’s side did not make her divine, even if she was a symbol of hope. Both these arguments did not sit well with the rest of the Chantry. As the Val Royeaux Divine took measures to restrict the power of the Circle of Magi within Tevinter, the Imperial Chantry took action. The Minrathous Divine is referred to as the “Black Divine” by most, and Chantry propaganda stirs popular sentiment against Tevinter and the Circle of Magi. *3:99 Towers: The death of the Divine Joyous II in Val Royeaux is celebrated in Minrathous and is declared a holiday by the Imperial Divine. The Black Age is named as the Chantry calls for retribution against the false Divine of the north. Black and Exalted *4:40 Black–5:10 Exalted: The Chantry declare a series of four Exalted Marches to destroy the “heathens” within the Tevinter Imperium. All four times, large armies are gathered from around the Chantry’s domains, and an assault is launched deep into Tevinter. Every time, however, the Exalted March falls just short of its goal of conquering Minrathous. In the end, the Exalted Marches serve simply to cement the separation between Minrathous and Val Royeaux. The Imperial Chantry starts to form its own dogma and policies, and the groundswell of mages fleeing from southern lands into Tevinter bolsters the empire’s waning power. *5:12 Exalted: The Exalted Marches come to an end with the awakening of Andoral and the rise of the Fourth Blight. Darkspawn appear in great numbers in the northeast and northwest of the continent. The country of Antiva is overrun and its entire ruling family slaughtered. The darkspawn then pour into the Free Marches and Rivain. The Blight rises in the Anderfels as well, and the capital city of Hossberg comes under siege. Orlais and the Tevinter Imperium are attacked by fewer numbers and are able to drive the darkspawn back into the depths of the Deep Roads. Despite their success, Tevinter refuses to send any aid to the Free Marches or the Anderfels, while Orlais sends only a token force. *5:20 Exalted: The Grey Warden, Garahel, leads an army of Wardens and Anders to the city of Hossberg and breaks the siege. Garahel then gathers Wardens from Orlais and the Anderfels and marches to Starkhaven. At Starkhaven, Garahel organizes an alliance between the minor kings and teyrns of the Free Marches. A united army marches north, led under the banner of the Grey Wardens. Antiva is freed from the darkspawn during the infamous battle in 5:24 Exalted at the city of Ayesleigh, where Garahel dies after defeating the archdemon Andoral in combat. So many darkspawn are slaughtered that it is considered certain that they will never return. That the Blight continues to be felt underground by the dwarves of Orzammar is largely ignored by most except the Grey Wardens. Most are eager for the war to end and for regular trade to begin. *5:37 Exalted: The first Van Markham king of Nevarra, Tylus, is crowned after having claimed to be a descendant of Drakon’s son, killed in Cumberland. Being a hero of the recent Blight, Tylus is able to stir nationalistic feelings in the western Free Marches against the growing power of Orlais. He proves his military might by winning several major battles against the Orlesians, establishing Nevarra as a new, growing power. *5:42 Exalted: With the crowning of King Calenhad in Denerim, the various warring factions of Ferelden are at last united under a single banner. What had always been considered a land of wild, nomadic barbarians was finally a nation in its own right, though considered primitive and backwater by most. *5:99 Exalted: The Exalted Age ends, and with the assassination of Queen Madrigal of Antiva (she is found deep within the forest during a hunt with four steel swords plunged into her chest, the work suspected to have been done by the mysterious Antivan Crows), the Steel Age is named. Steel and Storm *6:30 Steel: The Qunari land in Par Vollen and conquer it quickly, though word of that does not reach the continent until the Qunari ships begin to land en masse in Seheron and northern Rivain in 6:32 Steel. The First Qunari War begins and lasts for most of the century. The Qunari’s initial advances are great: By 6:42 Steel, they have conquered much of the Tevinter Imperium, Rivain, and Antiva and begin to assault the Free Marches. Only Minrathous itself remains besieged but unconquered in the north. By 6:85 Steel, the humans have organized themselves and pushed back hard enough that massive rebellions in Tevinter manage to free the Imperium, and the Qunari lines begin to crumble. By 7:23 Storm, the Qunari are pushed back to Seheron and Rivain, but they are well entrenched. The Battle of the Nocen Sea is the largest naval engagement in history and results in a stalemate and the destruction of many of the ships on both sides. Exhausted, an impasse begins. *7:25–7:85 Storm: The New Exalted Marches are declared repeatedly by both the Imperial Chantry (to retake Seheron and the eastern city of Qarinus) and the Chantry (to retake Rivain). In total, three major Exalted Marches occur with only the second in 7:52 Storm being a total disaster (with the Qunari capturing much of Antiva). By the end of the Third New Exalted March in 7:84 Storm, the Qunari had been pushed back to only the city of Kont-aar in northern Rivain and Par Vollen. By the end of the last Exalted March, rebuilding all the destruction that had been caused was considered more important than trying to dislodge the Qunari from Kont-aar once again. A meeting between envoys of most of the human lands (except for Tevinter) and the Qunari at Llomerryn results in the signing of the Llomerryn Accord in 7:84 Storm and peace being declared. There is no peace between Tevinter and the Qunari, though skirmishes are few while the Qunari pull back to Par Vollen and rebuild. *7:60 Storm: The Kirkwall City Guard is founded. *7:99 Storm: With the end of the Storm Age, the birth of twin boys to Emperor Etienne I of Orlais is declared an omen by the Chantry. A long period of childlessness and fears of a civil war on the emperor’s death dissipates with the onset of the Blessed Age, heralded as an age of bounty and prosperity. Blessed *8:24 Blessed: The Orlesian Empire, under the direction of the "Mad Emperor" Reville, launches a second invasion of Ferelden. Thanks to the clandestine support of number of powerful banns undermining the Kingdom's defence, Orlais quickly establishes a strong foothold. Vigil's Keep and the city of Amaranthine are taken by the Empire, as is Redcliffe and -- at the Battle of Lothering -- King Vanedrin Theirin is killed and Calenhad's sword, Nemetos, is lost. Though succeeded by King Brandel, the youth is unable to unite the country beneath him, and for the next two decades Ferelden is mired in blood and battle. *8:44 Blessed: The Orlesian Empire finally sacks the city of Denerim, claiming victory in Ferelden and driving King Brandel into hiding. Though routed, the King and others among the true Ferelden nobility continue to wage guerrilla war against their oppressors. When Brandel finally dies, several years after the birth of his grandson -- Maric Theirin -- Orlais crowns the "False King", Meghren, though Brandel's daughter, "the Rebel Queen" Moira -- considerably more popular and charismatic than her father -- keeps the resistance alive. *8:55 Blessed: War between the Qunari and the Tevinter Imperium continues as the Qunari land and conquer Seheron in three years. Tevinter is left on its own to fight its war with the Qunari, though the peace between the Qunari and other lands is considered fragile. Several attempts by the Qunari to land on the continent and attack Tevinter directly are repulsed. *8:70 Blessed: A war between Nevarra and Orlais over the control of the western hills around Perendale results in a Nevarran victory. However, Orlais proceeds to sow dissent and rebellion among the locals in Perendale, who resent Nevarran rule. *8:99 Blessed: The previous several years have seen two dragon flights ranging out of the Frostback and Orkney Mountains, even though it was thought that dragons had been hunted to extinction by Nevarran dragon hunters during the Steel Age. The dragons devastate the countrysides in Orlais and Nevarra, and all attempts to slay them end in disaster. Despite the devastation, some see the return of dragons to Thedas as a glorious sign—Chantry scholars, however, claim that this is the worst of omens. As the Blessed Age draws to a close, they name the Dragon Age, saying that it will be an age of violence and upheaval. *8:99 Blessed: Ferelden rebels rise up against their Orlesian occupiers beginning the Fereldan Rebellion. Dragon *9:00 Dragon: Led by the young King Maric, Ferelden successfully rebels and throws off Orlesian rule. Ferelden and Orlais officially make peace in 9:20 after the ascension of Empress Celene to the Orlesian throne. *9:05 Dragon: Birth of Cailan, future king of Ferelden.Gaider, David. "Discrepancy between 'The Calling' versions". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. In Dragon Age: The Calling, Maric says that Cailan is nine years old on p.93. However, he is supposed to be twelve in the epilogue. This is due to an editorial error. *9:08 Dragon (approx): Death of Queen Rowan of Ferelden.Maric says that Rowan died two years previously on p94 of Dragon Age: The Calling *9:10 Dragon (approx): King Maric allows the Grey Wardens to return to Ferelden after two centuries of exile.Dragon Age: The Calling puts end of the Orlesian occupation 11 years before. In-game conversation in Dragon Age: Origins puts return of Grey Wardens 20 years before modern day. *9:12 Dragon: Thought to have been long lost to the darkspawn, the dwarven city of Kal-Sharok in the Hunterhorn Mountains is rediscovered. The dwarves there are resentful of Orzammar and refuse to bow to the dwarven king’s authority. *9:13 Dragon (approx): The dwarven fortress of Bownammar, home to the Legion of the Dead, falls to the darkspawn. *9:25 Dragon: King Maric of Ferelden dies at sea,Bioware Forums - Post by David Gaider on cause of death. Year of death mentioned on Dragon Age: Origins loading screen. and his son, Cailan, inherits the throne of Ferelden. Approximately one month later, Cailan marries Anora, daughter of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. *9:28 Dragon: Branka takes her entire House, save Oghren, into the Deep Roads in the hopes of finding the Anvil of the Void. Leliana seeks refuge in the Lothering Chantry. *'''- 9:30 Dragon -': Events described in ''Dragon Age: Origins begin. The Fifth Blight begins in the Korcari Wilds around Ferelden with The Architect attempting to make a Disciple of Urthemiel. *9:30 Dragon: The Warden is saved by Duncan, the Warden-Commander of Ferelden and becomes a Grey Warden. *9:30 Dragon: The Warden, Alistair, Hawke, Carver Hawke, and Aveline Vallen fight in the Battle of Ostagar against the Darkspawn; the battle is lost when Teyrn Loghain deserts, resulting in the destruction of the Fereldan army, the near-destruction and exile of the Grey Warden order, and the death of King Cailan Theirin and Duncan. The Warden and Alistair are saved by Flemeth. *''' - 9:30 Dragon - : Events described in Dragon Age II begin. Lothering is destroyed by the Darkspawn and the Hawke family flees into the Blightlands. Around the Korcari Wilds, Hawke, the rest of his/her family, and Aveline Vallen are saved by Flemeth and flee Ferelden to Kirkwall in the Free Marches. *9:31 Dragon: Urthemiel is slain by one of the two remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden at the Battle of Denerim and The Warden becomes the "Hero of Ferelden". *- 9:31 Dragon -': Events described in ''Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening begin. The Architect awakens The Mother, who goes insane sending out The Children armies to conquer Ferelden. *9:31 Dragon: The Mother is slain by the new Warden-Commander of Ferelden. The dwarves of Orzammar are able to reclaim the city of Kal'Hirol. Amgarrak Thaig is overrun by Harvesters. The Warden-Commander of Ferelden slays the first Harvester and destroys the Golem research. *9:31 Dragon: Hawke helps fund an expedition to the Deep Roads with Bartrand Tethras and Varric Tethras and discovers an ancient, pre-first Blight Primeval Thaig and a relic called Lyrium Idol contained within. *9:32 Dragon: The Warden-Commander of Ferelden hears rumors that Morrigan returned to the Korcari Wilds. With his Mabari, he/she goes looking for her. *9:32 Dragon: The Warden-Commander confronts Morrigan in the Dragonbone Wastes. Morrigan leaves through an Eluvian and the Warden-Commander goes off to live his/her life. *9:34 Dragon: Hawke defeats the Qunari in the First Battle of Kirkwall and is named "Champion of Kirkwall" by Kirkwall's Knight Commander Meredith Stannard. *9:34 Dragon: After the death of the Kirkwall Viscount Marlowe Dumar in the First Battle of Kirkwall, Meredith takes control of Kirkwall and oppresses the Kirkwall Circle of Magi more violently than before. *9:37 Dragon: An apostate mage Anders demolishes the Kirkwall Chantry, igniting the Mage-Templar War throughout Thedas. Hawke fights in the Second Battle of Kirkwall, killing both Kirkwall's First Enchanter Orsino and Knight-Commander Meredith. *9:40 Dragon: Hawke's former companion Varric Tethras is interrogated by Cassandra Pentaghast, member of the Seekers. Both the Warden-Commander and the Champion have mysteriously disappeared by this time. Timeline Converter |} =References= PRIMA Official Guide Category:Lore Category:History